rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Sheila
Sheila, originally named Phyllis, is the vehicle-only AI behind the Blue Team's Scorpion tank built by an American automotive company and assembled in Mexico. Character History Creation Sheila is a product of the military contractor that made the lowest bid, something she is ashamed of. She was built by an American automotive corporation and assembled in Mexico. Deployment On Blood Gulch Sheila first appeared in Episode 3 with fellow Blue Team member Caboose. She is friendly and cheerful, but, being a tank, has a habit of blowing people up, including her own teammate Church. Sheila is bombed out of action by Sarge's dropship early in the first season, but is repaired by Tex several episodes later. Donut later disables her again by pitching a plasma grenade halfway across the canyon into her cockpit at the end of Season 1. Sheila shows some indications of liking Caboose early in Season 1. However, in the middle of Season 2, she falls in love with the Red Team's robot, Lopez. Before long, the two attempt to lead a robot revolution against the humans in response to perceived abuse that they have received: being constantly blown up or possessed by ghosts. This idea stemmed from Church's attempt to prevent them from doing so during his time-traveling endeavors to stop Lopez from creating a vehicle which would later be stolen and used by O'Malley. After O'Malley kidnaps Lopez, however, Shiela puts aside her differences in order to help the soldiers retrieve him. Because Sheila cannot fit through the teleporter (due to the fact that her AI was hardwired into the tank by her manufacturers), she remains behind on Blood Gulch while the Reds and Blues leave to pursue O'Malley. After a brief encounter with a time-traveling Church, who whispers a plan to her, Sheila powers down and presumably remains alone as the sole inhabitant of Blood Gulch for the better part of a millennium. It is thought that she may be the source of the distress signal that the Reds hear in Season 3, as Church's plan included the words "a thousand years". A deleted scene on the Season 4 DVD confirms that she is ordered to send out the distress signal and disguised her voice. Upon their return to Blood Gulch, all of the Reds except Sarge see her drive past the Red Base . When Sarge demotes Simmons for his talk of "imaginary" tanks, she helps him attempt his revenge on the Reds since she is unable to recognize them as her enemies due to faltering memory units. She also expresses dissatisfaction when Church later collects all the vehicles available to the Blue Base in Blood Gulch; Church perceives her reaction as jealousy (this scene was relocated to the Deleted Scenes section of the Season 4 DVD for continuity reasons). Later in Season 5, Church brought Sheila along to claim the dropship which had just landed, but Sheila deserted Church, forcing him to give up the ship to the Reds. Church noticed that Sheila was acting oddly (conveniently around the time that Omega left Doc), so in Episode 85 he sent Doc along to try and help the tank calm down. However, it quickly became clear that his methods were not very effective on tanks. Later, Doc reported back to Church, concluding that something was wrong with her. Church decided to look for "somebody sneaky to turn her off," and they eventually decided to send Caboose. They went to Tex to explain the plan and asked her to access the panel to shut Sheila down while Caboose distracted her. In Episode 91, Caboose began to distract Sheila, albeit with Church's inane help, and asked Sheila where the Omega AI was located. However, just before Sheila could reveal the information, she was shut down by Tex. Caboose revealed to Tex and Church that Sheila knew who was Omega's new host, so they attempted to look for a similar mechanical body, as the tank was too damaged. They decided to move her into the dropship that had arrived earlier. Transfer To The Ship In Episode 95, Sheila was activated on the ship, discovering that a missing ignition coil had been behind her malfunction. She then told Caboose that Omega's new host was the Blue's leader. Caboose (in his infinite wisdom) figured that it was Church, when the real host was Captain Flowers. In the last few episodes of The Blood Gulch Chronicles, Tex (with Omega), the Other Alien, Junior, and Wyoming's helmet boarded Sheila's ship and took off. However, unbeknownst to them, Sarge had previously loaded Andy onto the ship. Shorty after takeoff, Sarge ordered Andy to detonate, and the ship seemingly to exploded, leaving everybody on board presumably dead. This, however, is later proven false. Reconstruction In Reconstruction, it is revealed that Andy had only partially exploded, and the ship had crash-landed in Valhalla. In Chapter 5, Washington, Caboose, and Church find that Sheila survived the ship's crash, but sustained extreme damage in the process. Nonetheless, she is able to replay the recordings of the crash. It is possible that the damage she was referring to was hardware (not software) damage, since she had previously stated that she was not functioning at full capacity while still inhabiting the tank. In the sponsor videos, Washington says that Sheila is a "smart" tank, which are rare. This explains why the Blues in Rat's Nest thought it was weird and abnormal that Caboose talked to vehicles. Relationships Caboose Caboose first meets Sheila in Episode 7 and has been attached to her ever since. In Season 2, Caboose was jealous of Lopez for having a relationship with Sheila. When Caboose reencounters Sheila in Reconstruction Chapter 5 after she crashed in Vahalla, he is happy to see her and asks if she is ok. He later gets mad when Washington talks to Sheila like a program and not a person, telling Wash, "Don't talk to her like that! She is not a program," thus showing that he still has strong feelings for Sheila. Lopez Lopez started his relationship with Sheila in Episode 29 after fixing her. They were immediately attracted to one another, sparking jealousy from Caboose, which was increased because he was occupied by the Omega AI at the time. Lopez's relationship was delayed because Tex came back and possessed Lopez's body to pursue Omega in Caboose. In Episode 36, Lopez and Sheila went off to build a robot army, which was inadvertently proposed by Church when he went back in time. In Episode 38, O'Malley took Lopez as a hostage. He and Sheila did not have much of a relationship after that. Andy Caboose tells the other Blues in Episode 54 that Andy has known Sheila from previous encounters, but gives no specific explanation. Caboose brings Andy back to Blood Gulch in Season 4, but no interaction between Sheila and Andy has yet occurred to support or refute Caboose's claim. Rooster Teeth stated that Andy was originally meant to be Sheila's ex-boyfriend; however, the idea was pushed to Season 5, along with, according to Hullum, "a really interesting character trait related to that Andy's relationship with Sheila".Rooster Teeth Productions (2006). Audio commentary. Red vs, Blue Season 4 DVD. Buda, Texas: Rooster Teeth Productions.. Trivia *It was confirmed at Comic-Con 2010 that Shiela will return in Season 9. References Category: Characters Category: Blue Team Category:AI Category:Vehicles